


Doctor Who AU Snippet Ideas

by Lady_Inari



Category: Doctor Who AU - Fandom
Genre: BBC, Big Finish Productions, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Inari/pseuds/Lady_Inari
Summary: Things that come to me that may some day be fleshed into stories eventually - Note all my fanfics are always labeled AU





	1. An Apocalyptic World with Jackie Tyler as Rebel Comander

**Author's Note:**

> Doctor Who, any of its spin-offs, Any of its already established characters in TV, Audio, or book media are owned by BBC, its creators, writers, and any partnership companies like Big Finish that work with BBC in a professional manner own Doctor Who and I greatly thank them for letting me play in their sandbox just for fun. All I get out of this is enjoyment, nothing more. Thank you!

Commander Jackie Tyler sat upon the star deck of her personal stealth cruiser gazing out at the Earth below. Earth was one of the planets still standing against the Daleks; a testament to its peoples' ingenuity, flexibility, creativity, and an indomitable will to survive no matter the odds. Her Husband Pete - founder of the Sol Alliance, and their son Tony - Head of the Earth Defense Security Team were doing their parts. Rose was somewhere out there looking for more allies and help. Two months back, she'd rescued Zygons refugees fleeing the destruction of their home. She'd brought them to Earth where they were given amnesty and citizenship. The alliance so far only consisted of Humans, Zygons, Silurians and the Gandorans of Mars and their Ice Warriors. A small Alliance Council to be sure, but very determined. All the races pooled their resources and knowledge together. Earth was now one of the few defended sanctuaries that still stood

The denizens of Skaro were a tough enemy, but Commander Tyler refused to give up, they would stand strong and one day, it would be over. Until then, she swept the skies keeping guard and making sure the barrier that kept their solar system hidden and invisible did not fail. And if the enemy came close enough she and her fleet would drive them back as they had done many times in the past.


	2. Untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Meta Crisis gets a different lease on life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, note. This is sort of from some brainstorming notes on another Story Series I'm working on. It actually didn't fit with how my other story may go (it might take a life of its own in the making) but it's an idea I wanted to explore. So quick note, the Series for the other idea I'm working on is going to be title Tales From Gallifrey (at least at this point unless I come up with a better title for it) and while I'm not that far along in the making of it, Rose and the Doctor will wind up in Gallifrey's past where Rassilon's still working on shaping his people's future. Things happen and without giving much away this is after and the Meta-Crisis' biodata was saved and he's brought back on Gallifrey (after Rassilon and the others have been exiled). I've been listening to this audio series from Big Finish called Gallifrey and it mentions that one of the properties of Gallifrey prolonged Leela's life. So while I also have another idea, for the purpose of this little bit, he's got the lifespan and physiology of an ancient Gallifreyan; apparently they also only had one heart. Being on Gallifrey will extend it. He and Rose both stay. As Bad Wolf, changes started occurring in her anyway and she's changed species in the end to fully modern Gallifreyan. She chooses to stay with the meta-Doctor on Gallifrey and they choose to try and make a difference.

The Doctor - well the meta-crisis version - woke up and looked around. He remembered throwing himself into the loom after helping Rose and their family escape and before Rassilon's men could get to him. Funny that; it meant he was, himself, the Doctor's past self, who in turn was part of his own creation as a meta-crisis. Oh this was proving to be very timey-wimey. Never mind that, he was still on Gallifrey apparently, it was just a matter of 'when'. He looked up as his door opened and Rose walked in. "Morning love, I know you are probably wondering what happened. Cliff notes are that we are still on Gallifrey only in the very far future. Apparently, the Doctor, or rather three of you, managed to save Gallifrey by freezing her in her own pocket dimension. Your last regeneration was on Trenzalor and was dying but, between his companion Clara and myself, we managed to convince the council to help him. Of course, their version of help was to give him a whole new set of regenerations, but only because the people consider him a war hero and by extension you. They were going to 'fix' you too, but I told them that would be up to you to decide. 

Rassilon and his council, of course, had to bugger things up by putting the most recent one - technically the 14th version now - in his confession dial. He got out and exiled Rassilon and the Council with the help of what passes for the military/police here. Oh, and he coincidentally also ran out on the presidency after tricking them into pulling Clara out of her timeline right before her death and stole another Tardis to escape with her. Romana's been updating me and yes, she's also been revived right along with your brother Irving - why didn't you tell me you had an older brother? - and someone called Narvin."

Here Rose takes a breath before continuing as the Doctor stares flabbergasted, "I know a lot has happened and I'll go over it in better detail later, but for now, how about some banana pancakes? She asked.

The Doctor just mutely nodded his head and held out his hand and let her lead him to their kitchen.


	3. Stranded on the Slow Path of Ancient Gallifrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to a time storm caused from left over energy from the crack in the Universe hitting a CVE: http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Charged_Vacuum_Emboitment  
> in the Prime Universe (N-Space) and washing through the CVE into the (E-Space) containing Pete's Universe, Meta-Ten and Rose in their newly matured Tardis get sucked through to the Prime Universe and flung into Gallifrey's Past, just before the Time Lord society starts, in fact, they're there when Rassilon is still a rather young ambitious Gallifreyan in his original life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no actual Science background but, I tried to make it logical. Sorry. It's a glimmer of an idea

The Doctor scanned their surroundings. They were lucky to have landed some place secluded. The Doctor's jaw dropped after he looked over the readings. They were in the Prime Universe, however, it seems that they were in the distant past; On Gallifrey. He wasn't sure how it was even possible; by all means it really shouldn't have been. 

Yet here they were. He turned to Rose, "Rose, we need to change before going out there and I have to keep our Tardis hidden. "

Rose looked at him with a questioning look and he turned stunned eyes towards her. "Apparently, we've landed on my birth planet of Gallifrey; only in its distant past towards the end of the Pythian era. I'm not exactly sure what to expect honestly, but we should probably look around."

Rose smiled gently. "From what you've told me Gallifrey's history should have been time locked to keep it from being messed with. I'd have been surprised if you hadn't wanted a look around. Don't worry I won't wander off this time, but two things. One, you're going to have to show me what we're supposed to wear and two, will the Tardis translate the language for me? I don't think I'd pass as a native otherwise."

The Doctor grinned back, oh she'll translate for you, but I won't know if we're stuck or not for some time. Tardises don't exist yet, hence keeping her hidden, so I'll also be teaching you to read and write it. You're right though, I am curious; however, we need to be very very careful."

He smiled and took Rose's hand leading her back toward the wardrobe room "Allons-y Rose Tyler!"


	4. New Lease on Life part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to chapter two idea after I realized he hasn't decided yet

The Doctor enjoyed his banana pancakes with his lovely wife while getting caught up more in depth on what happened after he threw himself into the looms. Apparently, his bio data and mind imprint had been saved by one of his offspring on a minimatrix they had on their hidden tardis due to a 'feeling' she'd gotten and apparently a small group of his descendants kept it preserved and his and Rose's secrets. Fast forward many many eons upon many many eons later and that same group had at first resurrected Romana whom they let in on their secret as she was a former companion to the Doctor and a former Lady President. She then had them resurrect him as he was so he could have the choice of being given back his Gallifreyan heritage. She knew him well.

Rose was already much changed, she was Rose Tyler, but she was also Bad Wolf. Her physiological changes were already extensive due to her dimensional jumps and exposure to both the time vortex at the same time as a time storm. Then came exposure to Rassilon's virus which completely transformed her to a Gallifreyan physiology. The virus hadn't had any noticeable effects on him possibly due to the fact his existence was already due to regeneration energy from his previous Time Lord self. 

They were staying to help; at least for a little while but would eventually they would start traveling again. He talked it over with Rose and thought long and hard about it before making his decision. It couldn't hurt and while he'd gotten used to his partial human body, he'd never be fully comfortable with the idea of being human. So they gave him a whole new regeneration package and used the medical loom to reset his physical body to a full Gallifreyan one.

A whole new adventure for him and Rose.


	5. Rassilon's virus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok this was inspired in great part by ofstormsandwolves' Project Nova where Rose has lost a leg and by this tid bit I found under the information of the Other.  
> http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/The_Other  
> this particular part: The Other arrived in Rassilon's quarters angry about the release of the virus that gave the Gallifreyans the ability to regenerate, as it wiped out a large proportion of the population upon its release.  
> So in this one Rassilon slips into Pete's Universe accidentally (was aiming for another one where he was going to start over) and crash lands on that Earth, not realizing the meta-crisis is also there. The tank holding his 'new improved' regeneration virus get damaged and it gets loose over a wide range. Ironically he's landed not far from the site Rose and the Doctor work at. He's severely injured and regenerates, wandering off in a daze before anyone gets there with temporary memory loss......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also the audio book I have "Tales from Trenzalor" - which is rather good - also had a bit of inspiration as in one of the Tales, the 11th Doctor lost a leg and has to wear an artificial one. Later when the Time Lords give him a whole new regeneration package, his body heals so he has both legs again before regeneration
> 
> Keep in mind this is just a partial of an undeveloped idea.

The craft came down hard close to work, not really out of the Ordinary for Torchwood, but noteworthy nonetheless.

It was very early morning, the false dawn just beginning to appear on the horizon and no one was out in the area except for Rose who slept much less than she used to. She phoned in her location and took silent cautious steps to survey the area. Moments before she arrived, a blond headed figure stumbled away in a daze from the crashed ship unseen by anyone except a small grayish blue squirrel high in a nearby tree.

Inside the ship, a hidden tank's special glass like side fragments and small microscopic golden flecks float on the air and filter out a crack in the damaged hull. Shortly after, the Doctor walked up to his wife who sat a short distance away from the crash site after setting up a parameter. "Rose! Are you ok? " he asked

"Yeah, I'm ok. Just set up th' parameter and called you and then called the office. I don't think anyone survived but I don't recognize the design, do you?" She asked.

The Doctor studied the ship lying in a crumpled heap in the crater it created and his eyes widened as he studied it longer. "No!" he whispered, "it can't be, that's impossible!"

Rose sharply glanced a him and took in his sheet white face. "What is it? What's going on Doctor?" she asked him gently

"Rose, that ship; it's from my home planet which should be impossible because none...well, ok me and my brother since I'm the meta-crisis of myself but...this shouldn't be here!" 

Rose got on her phone and dialed the number for Pete. The Doctor turned to her. "Who are you calling now?"

She smiled at him. "Dad of course, if this is from your world, then we're going to need some major help."

He hugged her close and kissed the tip of her head. "How's the leg?" he asked

A few month after they'd been here, she'd lost the lower half of her leg, just below the knee on an assignment when the tentacle of an aggressive alien flailed unexpectedly and cut it off. He'd built her one that was almost like having her real one back. She'd adapted eventually but was still getting used to it. Until she was fully used to working with the artificial leg, she was on consultant and embassy duty. 

She shrugged. "It's fine, sort of itchy at the mo-" she cut off as she began to feel a bit light headed. "S-something's no' right Doctor; I feel-" she fainted and he caught her.

"Rose!" He quickly laid out his long coat and moved her onto it before checking her vitals and then calling Pete himself. Whatever was happening he was sure it had to do with that ship. Strangely he was feeling a little odd himself. Something was wrong, very very wrong. 

He never noticed the microscopic golden flecks surrounding them.


End file.
